powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
The Return
The Return is the thirtieth episode of Power Rangers Mystic Force. It features the debut of Leanbow's Wolf Warrior form. This marks the return of The Master. Synopsis Udonna frantically searches for a wounded Leanbow as the Rangers try to help a reformed Terror escape the others. Matoombo must escape or become the unwilling vessel to The Master. Plot The teens, Leelee, and Toby were inside Rock Porium. The teens were sitting as Toby talks. Toby goes on to identify each Ranger, goes over the story of Koragg/Leanbow, that Nick was the Light and the villains wanted to destroy the Light to gain control of the surface world, and even figured out that it had been Leelee's mom Necrolai who had taken him. Everyone could hear lots of screaming coming from outside. Phineas walked inside. Leelee hurried over to Phineas and he gave her a bouquet of onions. Leelee introduced Phineas as her boyfriend. Toby was a little confused that Leelee was dating Xander's uncle. The five Terrors surround the fiery energy that his the Master. Black Lance very much wants to be chosen as the body for the Master. So would Sculpin. It's time for another selection ceremony. This time Matoombo is chosen. Inside Rootcore, Jenji tries the laundry by using Fire Heart. Udonna and Daggeron are using the crystal ball to search for Leanbow without success. Udonna decides if she cannot find Leanbow from the outside, perhaps she should try from the inside. Udonna casts a spell and her spirit leaves her body. Inside Rock Porium, the teens get Phineas ready for his first day on the job. Phineas opens the door and scares away all the customers standing outside. The store gets dark as the power goes out. The teens raced outside. The Power Rangers are in their two zords as they face off Matoombo. Matoombo is busy collecting all the electricity. When the Rangers try to stop him, they are knock down to the ground. Matoombo tells the Rangers if they let him collect the electricity, then no one will get hurt. Pink Ranger is struck by Matoombo's words of not hurting them. The rest of the Rangers don't believe it and dash away to try and stop Matoombo. Matoombo looks at the city of Briarwood from a hill. Matoombo turns around at the sound of ball running into the street and a child chasing after it. Matoombo uses electricity to stop the car. The driver is stunned as Matoombo walks into the street and helps the child to safety. Matoombo tells the child to be careful. The child pats Matoombo's head and leaves the ball with him. Matoombo ponders the gift of the ball as the Pink Ranger, on her mystic rider, flies above them. The Pink Ranger is about to contact the other Rangers, when she changes her mind. Elsewhere, Udonna is searching for Leanbow. There is a deep crevice and Udonna decides to descend into as she feels Leanbow is close by. Back in Briarwood, Pink Ranger has demorph. Vida approaches Matoombo and tells him he is not like the other Terrors. Vida shows Matoomba what you can do with a ball. Vida accidentally hits Matoombo in the face with the ball. Vida is worried, but instead of getting angry, Matoombo laughs. Vida and Matoombo start talking when suddenly Matoombo is hit. It's the Green Ranger. Green Ranger begins battling Matoombo, convince that Vida is in trouble. Vida manages to stop Green Ranger and asks him to demorph. Reluctantly Green Ranger demorphs. Vida continues to talk to Matoombo, explaining to him that if he destroys the world, he hurts everyone in it, including the child he had just saved. Matoombo insists that he is here to destroy the world. Vida challenges Matoombo to then strike her first. In the pit, the four Terrors gathered around the energy of the Master. The Master is ready to choose who will be his vessel and they all hope to be chosen. Necrolai wants victory as well, she just doesn't want to be chosen. In Briarwood, Matoombo does not strike Vida. The huge electric ball he created is heading towards them, and instead, Matoombo destroys the electric ball. Vida is thrilled that she was right about Matoombo, while Xander is greatly relieved. Suddenly, Matoombo is hit with purple lasers all around him. Matoombo falls and rolls down the hill. Matoombo is dazed and wonders what had happened to him. Itassis and Gekkor walk up to Matoombo and question him as to why he had save the child. Itassis tells Matoombo the Master has chosen him to be his vessel. Gekkor questions whether Matoombo still works for the Master. Matoombo tells him he no longer works for the Master. Elsewhere, Udonna has landed on the bottom of the crevice. Udonna searches for Leanbow and then spots him laying on the ground, still in his ancient mystic armor. In Briarwood, Vida and Xander race down the hill and towards Matoombo. Gekkor is battling Matoombo. Vida and Xander morphed. Pink Ranger races right into the battle and tries to protect Matoombo. Pink Ranger is hit and tumbles away from the battle. The rest of the Rangers have arrived. Pink Ranger is desperate to help Matoombo as Gekkor is still battling him. Pink Ranger grabs Solaris Knight's morpher and summons the train. Pink Ranger also grabs a hold of Jenji. Pink Ranger races back into battle. Pink Ranger helps Matoombo to his feet. They board the train and take off into another dimension. Itassis approaches the Rangers and tells them she might have the answers they seek. On the train, Pink Ranger makes sure Matoombo is okay. They have just gotten settle when Gekkor appears. Pink Ranger battles Gekkor, determine not to let him harm Matoombo. Pink Ranger is not having much success. Matoombo tells Pink Ranger to step aside and Matoombo blasts Gekkor. Pink Ranger opens the portal and Gekkor falls through the portal and floats in the unknown dimension. Gekkor vows he will find Matoomba and make him pay. An angry Gekkor returns to the pit, telling Black Lance and Sculpin that Matoombo has betrayed them. Black Lance and Sculpin already know, as they had watch the events unfold. Sculpin knows where Matoombo and the Pink Ranger are heading, to the Dawn Dimension and the Sleeping Lake. If Matoombo reaches the lake, he can sleep for eternity and the Master will not be able to rise. In the woods, Itassis also gives the same information to the teens. Itassis has a question for them and if they answer it, she will send them into the Dawn Dimension as well. Itassis does not seek power, but knowledge. Chip questions whether they can really trust her. Itassis says she will send one of them now. Nick, Daggeron, Madison, and Chip all volunteer to go. Itassis chooses Xander, casting a spell and sending Xander to the Dawn Dimension. In the pit, Sculpin has come up with a plan to stop Matoombo and the Rangers. In the Dawn Dimension, Vida admires the tranquility of the dimension. Xander races to caught up with Vida and Matoombo. The three walk along, until Matoombo is hit. Gekkor has found them. Gekkor attacks Matoombo. Xander and Vida morph and battle Gekkor as well. Matoombo takes a hit that was meant for the Green Ranger. Green Ranger is stunned, but becomes more determine to help Matoomba and stop Gekkor. Green Ranger is knocked to the ground. Green Ranger reaches for his staff and casts a spell that makes him, Pink Ranger, and Matoombo vanish. Meanwhile, Udonna is determined to help Leanbow. Udonna uses her snow staff to help Leanbow. In the woods, Daggeron asks Itassis what is her question. Itassis tells them that the Terrors are more powerful than the Rangers, yet the Rangers always defeat them. Daggeron, Nick, Madison, and Chip tell her it is something you are born with, courage. Willingness to help others at your own risk. Itassis asks them why do they do this. Nick tells her you just do. In the Dawn Dimension, Gekkor flies and searches the grounds for Matoombo. Gekkor spots "Matoombo" and Green Ranger running and starts firing at them. "Matoombo" and Green Ranger leap off a ledge, but Gekkor is waiting for them. Gekkor is pleased to have found "Matoombo" and Green Ranger, until he spots a bit of pink on "Matoombo". "Matoombo" is really the Pink Ranger in disguise. Gekkor is furious as Pink Ranger and Green Ranger point out that while he was chasing them, Matoombo was making his way to Sleeping Lake. Gekkor attacks Pink Ranger and Green Ranger. Elsewhere, Udonna continues to infuse Leanbow with good magic. In the Dawn Dimension, Pink Ranger and Green Ranger battle Gekkor. It is a difficult battle. The rest of the Rangers arrive, courtesy of Itassis. The Power Rangers battle Gekkor and it continues to be difficult. Gekkor uses a powerful blast of magic at the Rangers. Gekkor is convince the Rangers are no more. Gekkor is stunned to see the Rangers are okay, and Leanbow is back. Leanbow tells the Rangers and his son they have done well, but he is taking over. Red Ranger is thrilled to see his dad and Solaris Knight can't believe Leanbow is back. Leanbow morphs into the Wolf Warrior. Wolf Warrior tells the rest of the Rangers, it was thanks to Udonna's good magic that brought him back. In Rootcore, Udonna's spirit returns to her body. Udonna smiles, happy at what she has accomplished. In the Dawn Dimension, Wolf Warrior and Gekkor battle. Wolf Warrior destroy Gekkor. The Rangers lead a cheer. Elsewhere, Matoombo has reached Sleeping Lake. Matoombo is very happy to spend eternity in such a peaceful place. Sculpin suddenly appears. Sculpin attacks and destroys Matoombo. The Rangers demorph and everyone is thrilled with their victory, except for Vida. Xander notices Vida looking sad. Xander tells her to be happy, she had a lot to do with their victory. Vida tells Xander that she misses Matoomba. Xander understands. The skies get dark. A giant Matoombo appears on the horizon. Vida and Xander are horrified, as are the rest of their friends, as Matoombo's body starts to hatch, melt, and becomes the Master. The Master sends Daggeron a vision of himself being destroyed by the Master. The Master tells them they will fall one by one, and then their world will be destroyed. The Master flies away and the skies clear. Nick comments this is not good. Cast *Firass Dirani as Nick Russell (Red Mystic Ranger) *Nic Sampson as Charlie "Chip" Thorn (Yellow Mystic Ranger) *Melanie Vallejo as Madison Rocca (Blue Mystic Ranger) *Angie Diaz as Vida Rocca (Pink Mystic Ranger) *Richard Brancatisano as Xander Bly (Green Mystic Ranger) *John Tui as Daggeron (Solaris Knight) *Peta Rutter as Udonna (White Mystic Ranger) *Chris Graham as Leanbow (Wolf Warrior AKA Red Koragg) *Antonia Prebble as Clare (credits only) *Barnie Duncan as Toby Slambrook *Kelson Henderson as Phineas *Holly Shanahan as Leelee Pimvare *Donogh Rees as Necrolai (voice) *Oliver Driver as Jenji (voice) *Cameron Rhodes as Matoombo (voice) *Mark Ferguson as Gekkor (voice) *Josephine Davison as Itassis (voice) *Peter Daube as Sculpin (voice) *Derek Judge as Black Lance (voice) *John Leigh as Octomus the Master (voice) *Yuki Ito as Xander Bly (Sentai Footage) Notes *This marks the final appearance of the Titan Megazord and the Solar Streak's Megazord mode. *This is the first Xander transforms directly into his Legend Warrior form. *Matoombo, the sixth Terror is chosen to give his body to the Master. He later appears in Part II of the final episode after the final battle. *Gekkor, the seventh Terror is defeated. See Also (fight footage & story) (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:Mystic Force Category:New Power Ranger Episode